The present invention relates to mixed reality apparatus and methods and more particularly to those used in the context of new construction sites.
Laser scanners which produce 3D representations in the form of point clouds are commonly known as laser radar, or LIDAR. Image processing software is commonly used to derive a 3D overlay image which can be projected over the scanned area using a commonly available 2D projector. This concept is often used in mixed reality contexts, where information is overlaid on top of real world objects.
During a typical building construction process, contractors are brought in to integrate plumbing and electrical infrastructure, wall framing and the like. On small construction projects, layout is typically controlled by the first trade on the job site. At this early stage, the building is little more than a cold dark shell on grade. The reference points by which plumbing or electrical conduit may be laid out are limited. In the past, layout was typically accomplished on such projects using strings and tape measures. Measurements were taken from one or more existing reference points, such as a foundation wall or support, to make these determinations. Chalk lines would be placed on the concrete slab or foundation. Lasers were only used for leveling and plumbing walls. Due to these limitations, the industry has accepted that laying out below slab utilities is not a perfect science. Time and money were built into proposals to correct errors in the field. There were time delays to make corrections, all leading to frustration for the general contractor and owner.